


Surprise

by portuguesedummy



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Almost death, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Women in Love, au baby (surprise), first fic, just them being gay disasters, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portuguesedummy/pseuds/portuguesedummy
Summary: After being shot, Marla goes to the hospital and Fran goes with her (obviously). There, Fran is surprised with some news, which later also surprise Marla.(I suck at this but please give it a try)
Relationships: Fran/Marla Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! So, I've been pretty obsessed with these two (soft) bad bitches and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, yeah, here it is.   
> Just so you know, this is my first time doing something like this and English is NOT my first language so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Okay, now. Hope you enjoy!

The sirens sound is probably the loudest sound on the street right now, but Marla could only focus her attention on the scared brown eyes staring back at her blue ones. Those eyes that have seen more than her skin. They can so easily read and see her soul.

On a regular day, Fran's eyes would be able to read her so much better than they can read a book. Just one look at her and Fran is able to tell so much more than Marla understands. Those dark orbs, sweet like chocolate, and deep like a black hole. They can suck you into a different dimension with just a glance. When there's a warm body pressed on her back, full and soft lips kissing her shoulder and then her neck and then her lips, a hand wandering all over her body and squeezing and scratching lighty and then putting the right pressure between her thighs, a rasped "good morning, baby" whispered in her ear, dark brown curtain of hair hovering above her face, everything is perfect. But then, there are those eyes staring at her very soul, hungry for her body and full of love and admiration and respect...That's Marla's favorite thing to feel. Because she can feel the intensity of those orbs and she knows they can see the same in her own two blue orbs.

And, in this moment, those brown eyes can still read her. She can see the fear and the pain in blue eyes. See the shock and the life leaving slowly from her body. But Fran, being the amazing person she is, lets Marla see the fear in her own eyes too. The older woman can still see the love in them and she can also hear them yelling without a sound "stay with me. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you. Stay. Stay. Stay.".

And stay she did.

* * *

Two days later and Marla's still unconscious. She's alive and responding well to the medication though. Fran holds her hand close to her lips. She doesn't know when was the last time she ate, let alone how long she's been staring at her wife. She just can't leave her. Just like Marla didn't. Just like _they_ didn't.

Fran looks at the other woman's belly and still doesn't believe what, or rather, who is there. Beneath the layers of skin and veins and bones, lies their baby. A baby she didn't even know her wife carried. Sure, they spoke about it more times than she can remember, but she never thought they would do it, at least not now that their business was at its peak.

But Marla did it. When? She can't even imagine. Why she didn't tell her? She doesn't know either. And she's relieved...So relieved. Because she could've lost both of them. She could've lost their baby, whom she didn't even know existed until two day ago when the doctor came to ask her why she didn't tell him her wife was pregnant. She was so damn near to lose them. And then what? She was suppost to live her life? Move on? Find someone else? Move on from their business? No! No, Fran doesn't even want to think about it. Because Marla's still here. And so is their unborn child. 

She starts to imagine how the baby will be. If they will have striking blue eyes and blonde hair. Or maybe dark eyes and hair. Did Marla even choose a sperm donor that looks like Fran? She surely did, because, in Marla's own words "I can't live without those eyes of yours" so maybe she'll want their baby to have brown eyes too. Also, she really loved her jawline. There are endless hipothesis. And so, she stops thinking about it. She instead starts to think how the baby will call them. Mamas? Mommies? Mommy and mama? Oh, what a wonderful thought that is. 

You see, Fran never thought she would want kids, much less with the life she and Marla have chosen. She's even more surprised with the pregnancy because of that. Marla was almost always opposed to it so there came a time where Fran just accepted it. She was happy with it, couldn't complain because she knew her wife was right. But Marla went and got it done. Why, though?

"I can hear your thoughts from here." - A voice, hoarse and weak, but oh so good to hear. Fran looks up and sees her wife watching her, a tired smile on her lips. Brown eyes fill with tears. "Oh, baby, come here.".

Fran gets up from her chair and hugs her wife the best she can, careful with the endless tubes around the blonde's body.

"Jesus, Marla. You scared the shit out of me." - A soft smile followed by a fit of coughs makes Fran look at her with concern, letting go of her body to give her some space but keeping a hand on her back to give her some support. - "You okay? Do you need water?" - A nod. She gets the plastic cup on the table and helps her wife drink from it. Marla drinks it all, slowly.

  
"My throat hurts a little."

"I'm going to get someone, wait here."

"It's not like I could leave, you know?" - The brunette gives a stern look, making her laugh. Of course, that makes her cough again.

"That's for being a bitch." - Fran pats gently at her back. Marla only laughs harder, causing her to cough harder as well.

"Stop, you're going to make me die."

"Don't even joke about that. I almost lost you...Again! I don't want to be the cause of your actual death." - Marla cleans the remenants of tears in her wife's face.

"You know that I would die for you." - She stares in to the brunette's eyes.

"And I would kill for you, baby." - With a final kiss to the blonde's head, Fran makes her way to the door.

"Hmm, I love the view from here." - The latina looks over her shoulder, noticing the other woman's eyes staring at her backside. She gives her a shake of her head but can't keep the smile off her face. Because her lover was back and she was being herself.

* * *

Another hour has passed and Marla was fighting off sleep. Fran notices her wife doing it and tells her to sleep, getting a firm shake of blonde hair in return. She decides to play some crosswords with her. They both hate it, but it was the only thing available in the room.

"So, when are you going to ask me?" - Marla asks after a while.

"Ask you what?" - Fran does her best to pretend she doesn't know what her wife is talking about.

"You know I know you. I could see the gears turning in your head when I woke up. I noticed your eyes and what they were staring at. Besides, the doctor broke the news but you didn't seem that surprised." - She stares at the younger woman until she can't do anything but look at her too.

Fran sighs. "He told me not long after we arrived here. He came to me, asking me why I didn't bother to mention that my wife, who had just been through surgery, was carrying a baby. I told him he was probably talking about the wrong person, because surely you would tell me something big like that. And then he said your name and that's when I knew. I was shocked. I almost lost both of you. I can't live without you, Marla. Let alone losing our baby, whom I didn't even know existed before you got shot at." 

She doesn't realise she's crying until a pale hand comes to her cheek, catching a falling tear. She closes her eyes and presses her nose closer to the woman's hand, letting the smell that is so unique invade her senses and remind her that she's still here with her.

As if reading her thoughts, Marla speaks. "I'm still here. _We both are_ still here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" - Fran whispers and she doesn't recognize her own voice, she's never sounded so defeated.

"I was trying to surprise you." - A mumbled 'clearly, you did' comes back at her. She gives the latina a pointed look and a small smile. "I didn't mean to make you this upset. I'm sorry."

"You didn't upset me, per se. I was just caught off guard. I didn't even know you wanted kids." 

"Well, I didn't either. But then I saw you with that kid in the store and something inside of me just woke up. I noticed how your eyes lit up when you saw him and how big you smiled at him. My heart just wanted to get out of my chest when you kneeled down and let him play with your hair. He was just fascinated by you, and I can't blame him one bit." - Marla smiles at her wife receiving another in return. She lets her fingers move around her lover's face, feeling the softness of the skin beneath her digits.

"And how did that get you pregnant?" - The blonde gives her a dirty look, making her laugh.

"I researched some clinics, made an appointment, chose someone and that was it. To be fair, I didn't know it had worked until the doctor came here and told me that they were fine. The doctor at the clinic told me that there was a big chance of not working the first time, specially because of my age. But, apparently, it did." - She rests her other hand on her belly, still feeling nothing.

"Yeah, that's because they have your genes so they're pretty much invencible." - Fran moves her hand, placing it softly on top of her wife's stomach too.

"You know, I chose someone that looks like you. So, hopefully, they will also look like you." - She smiles up at her wife.

"Yeah?" - Her voice sounds much more emotional than she means it to. 

"Yeah." - The blonde pulls gently at her wife's head, kissing her forehead when it's within reach. "I love you so much. I just want to make you happy."

"Then don't ever die on me, Marla Grayson. Or I'll bring you back just so I can kill you again."

Marla laughs at this. She stares into her wife's eyes, admiring the beauty in them.

"And I love you too. Both of you." - Silence falls over them. Fran thinks Marla might have fallen asleep and is letting herself fall into it too when she hears her whisper.

"So... Surprise." - She lightly smacks her wife's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comment section or just dm me! Thank youuuu *insert grinning emoji*!! (I wish I could post an emoji here but I'm on my computer)


End file.
